Especial de Halloween: Qué pase la amante!
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: En el estudio siete de televisa, en medio de todo el jaleo de Halloween se graba el episodio especial del programa de Laura. Entre cables, cámaras y técnicos de video y sonido cotilleando por todas partes, todos están pendientes de los exagerados pedido de la conductora, y es que hay que ponerse a pensar ¿Cuál es su insana obsesión con los carritos sanducheros y la cámara oculta?


**Jelou. Bueno. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y aunque algunas partes no han quedado como me hubiera gustado originalmente, pienso que algunas me han quedado mejor y otras, pues no tanto.**

**Feliz Halloween (para los que celebramos). Chupen muchoooo! Jajaja. **

**Espero que les guste**

**¡Qué pase la amante!**

En el estudio siete de televisa, en medio de todo el jaleo de Halloween se graba el episodio especial del programa de Laura. Entre cables, cámaras y técnicos de video y sonido cotilleando por todas partes, todos están pendientes de los exagerados pedido de la conductora, y es que hay que ponerse a pensar ¿Cuál es su insana obsesión con los carritos sanducheros y las cámaras escondidas?. Pero hay que soportarlo, todo por el rating ha dicho el director.

"-Poncha en la dos Kike, ¿Funciona?"

"-Si, wey. ¿Cuánto falta?"

"-Dos minutos, corre comerciales y va presentación. Laura, ya toma asiento, vete repasando la introducción, tenemos las invitadas listas."

Grita el director, ansioso porque empiece de una vez.

"-Fer, mi maquillaje, no puedo salir al aire con este cutre de vestido, producción quiero otro vestido."

"-Pero si es lo que uso la Holmes en los Globo."

Laura se lo piensa, si lo uso la Holmes, pues aguanta el chiro.

"-Haberlo dicho antes. ¿Y mis carritos sanducheros? ¿Y los montajes de las cámaras?"

"-Todo listo Laura. Al aire en treinta segundos. TODOS tomen sus lugares. Hagamos el mejor especial de Halloween en la historia de esta cadena."

El director hace una señal y corre en la pantalla el tema de inicio del programa junto con la pequeña introducción. Segundos después la cámara uno se enciente y la conductora del show hace su triunfal aparición.

"-¡América! Muy buena tarde, hoy 30 de octubre tenemos un episodio especial del programa favorito de américa, mi show. El día de hoy vamos a tener invitados muy especiales, tres maravillosos casos de relaciones ejemplares, hemos traído a nuestras invitadas con engaños y mentiras, así como sé que les gusta. El día de hoy vamos a quitarles las máscaras de felicidad y vamos a revelar lo que se oculta tras puertas cerradas. Por eso mi querida audiencia el episodio especial de hoy 31 de Octubre se llama_** ¡Qué pase la amante!**_"

En las pantallas de los televisores sale un informativo que reza: Tema de hoy: ¡Qué pase la amante!.

"-Bueno nuestras primeras invitadas el día de hoy. Una pareja emblemática, con un destino trágico marcadas de nacimiento para salvar el mundo a costa de su propia felicidad, las Hime/Otome favoritas del público: Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki."

Mientras Laura anuncia con gran entusiasmo las primeras invitadas de la tarde. El director de montajes presiona botones para que corran los videos introductorios de las mencionadas invitadas. Al tiempo que corre en video uno de una chica esbelta de ojos verdes y cabellos lacios azulados con cara de pocos amigos, se lee en la pantalla: Kuga Natsuki, Estudiante de la academia Fuuka, Hime/Otome y más conocida por todos como La princesa de hielo.

"-Hump. No me interesa está aquí. Solo vine porque me prometieron Mayo. Y quiero mi Mayo"

El técnico presiona otra combinación y corre el video dos. Ahora una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos rubí sonríe coquetamente, mientras en las pantallas se leé: Fujino Shizuru, Estudiante de primer año en la universidad de Tokyo. Hime/Otome. Más conocida como sádica, violadora, bipolar amada por la mayoría.

"-Ara, así que esto era lo que Natsuki no quería decirme. Mmm, puede ponerse interesante."

La cámara uno hace un barrido mientras las invitadas ingresan en el estudio, los gritos del público no se hacen esperar, aplausos y piropos. Natsuki, les lanza su famosa mirada de _muéranse cretinos_ mientras que Shizuru sonríe complacida.

"-Tomen asiento, a mi derecha. Eso allí."

Las invitadas toman asiento. La cámara dos las enfoca todo el tiempo. El técnico de video se encarga de intercalar las imágenes de las cámaras.

"-Kuga Natsuki y Fujino Shizuru…"

"-Kuga para usted."

"-Ara, Shizuru está bien."

La muchacha de ojos verdes se ve irritada, y en pantalla justo debajo de sus imágenes aparecen sus nombres para información al público que acaba de sintonizar.

"-Kuga, Shizuru. ¿Cómo describirían su relación?"

"-Ara, esa es una interesante pregunta Laura. Yo describiría nuestra relación como la tormentosa y bella historia de amor que triunfó al final."

Aparece en pantalla la cita a la primera pregunta: "_Tormentosa y bella historia de amor"_

"-Hump."

"-Parece que Kuga opina de otra forma"

"-Mira, Bozo. No diré nada hasta que me traigan mi mayo. A mí me prometieron mayo y sin mi mayo yo no hago ni digo nada."

El director le pide a uno de los asistentes que vuele hasta el súper más cercano. Por el auricular le informa a Laura que se les olvido ese detalle, pero que gane tiempo, que han mandado ya a Nacho por la mayo.

"-Entonces, Shizuru, hemos estado investigando y hemos encontrado que muchas personas se identifican contigo. ¿Por qué crees tú que se de ese fenómeno?"

"-Muy sencillo, Laura. Porque mi Natsuki es irresistible y todas quieren ser yo para poder tener a Natsuki, pero ella es mía, y sí alguien quién sea se interpone soy capaz de acabar con él/ella, con sus padres, sus hermanos, abuelos, vecinos y hasta con sus mascotas. Que quede bien claro que es mía."

La encargada de las ayudas visuales, con un poco de miedo redacta lo mejor que puede la citilla que aparece en pantalla: Matará a quién se fije en su Natsuki, incluido el perro del vecino. Pero la respuesta no intimida a la veterana conductora, sino que le anima a seguir, y piensa ella que será un gran Show.

"-Ahí las tienen. Fujino Shizuru y Kuga Natsuki nuestras primeras invitadas. Un aplauso."

El público en vivo aplaude. El director de montajes prepara las siguientes secuencias de video.

"-Ahora vamos a presentar a nuestra segunda pareja invitada. Empezaron como enemigas, luego se convirtieron en rivales, amigas, mejores amigas y eventualmente en una de las parejas más queridas, hablo de Takamachi Nanoha y Fate Testarossa."

Corre en video uno: Una muchacha de unos veinte, cabello castaño, ojos violáceos y en lo que parece un uniforme azul con blanco aparece en pantalla. Se lee en pantalla: Takamachi Nanoha. Instructora de combate aéreo la TSBA. Maga de rango S+. Conocida también como el demonio blanco.

"-¿Está grabando ya? Mou, ¡Fate-chan Holaaaa! Un saludo para nuestra pequeña hija Vivió, mira preciosa vinimos tal y como Nanoha-mama te lo prometió. Ya, si. Bueno. ¡Fate-chan, ven aquí es tu turno!"

Rueda el segundo video: Una rubia preciosa sale en pantalla, levemente sonrojada con sus preciosos ojos enfocados a un lado de la cámara, lleva también lo que parece corresponder a un uniforme pero es todo negro salvo por la camisilla blanca y el cuello dorado.. En la pantallita reza: Fate Testarossa. Enforcer de la TSAB. Maga de Rango S+. Más conocida como Fate-chan.

"-Nanoha, esto es vergonzoso. Hola Vivio, vinimos, feliz navidad muy adelanta pero por favor no vuelvas a pedirnos hacer algo como esto, me da mucha vergüenza… y … ¡Nanoha! Por favor quédate quieta me pones más nerviosa de lo que estoy."

Las dos nuevas invitadas entran en el estudio, siendo inmediatamente ovacionadas por el público, se miran y sonríen saludando con la mano como si estuvieran desfilando por una pasarela mientras la cámara tres se queda con ellas todo el tiempo. Las invitadas anteriores también las observan, una aburrida la otra afable.

"-Bienvenidas. Si ahí en los dos del medio, por favor"

"-¡Gracias! Ven Fate-chan, no seas tímida."

"-Gracias."

La cámara dos hace un zoom muy interesante de la rubia y los encargados en el panel de operaciones, hombres y mujeres por igual quedan atrapados con la imagen de la mujer. El director pega un grito tremendo para sacarlos del trance, se fija en los niveles de rating que han empezado a subir como espuma.

"-Takam…."

"-No, pero no, Osea Nanoha está bien. Dime Nanoha"

"-Lo mismo para mí, por favor siéntase libre de llamarme Fate."

Laura ordena sus tarjetas y empieza con las preguntas.

"-Nanoha, Fate ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?"

"-Conocí a Fate-chan cuando teníamos nueve años y de inmediato supe que quería saberlo todo de ella. Su mirada triste me cautivó"

"-¡Nanoha, por dios!"

En pantalla la ayuda visual no se hace esperar y la cita a la pregunta reza: _"Su mirada la cautivo desde que se conocieron a los nueve años"_

"-Llevan mucho tiempo juntas entonces."

"-¡Si! Muchos años ya. Y tenemos una hija lo más de mona, se parece mucho a Fate-chan"

Nanoha saca una elegante carterita y muestra con mucho orgullo a la cámara la imagen de una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, junto a ella misma y Fate. Todos en el estudio quedan paralizados, la niña tiene 10, ellas unos 21 a lo sumo, y además ¿Qué no son mujeres las dos? A menos que…

Fate captando rápidamente el ambiente extraño se apresura a explicar.

"-Es adoptiva, pero la queremos muchísimo. Es nuestra hija."

"-Ah."

Todos en el estudio y en casa respiran aliviados.

"-Bien. Fate ¿Cómo fue para tí?"

"-Cuando sobreviví a su Starlight Breaker supe que a su lado podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa."

"-¡Aw, que linda eres Fate-chan!"

En el estudio todos parecen opinar lo mismo, y el director ve complacido como el rating empieza a subir aún más, piensa de inmediato como vende el sex-appeal de dos iconos del lolicom, aunque creciditas ya. Le informa a la veterana conductora que debe presentar la tercera pareja invitada para ir por el primer corte comercial.

"-Takamachi Nanoha y Fate Testarossa, nuestra segunda pareja invitada para este programa súper especial de Halloween. Y ahora vamos con nuestras últimas invitadas el día de hoy, desde la aldea Mohoraba, las sacerdotisas favoritas de todos ¡Himemiya Chikane y Kurusugawa Himeko!"

El encargado presiona la combinación de botones, en pantalla aparece el video uno: una muchacha rubia, ojos violáceos, y portando un uniforme de escuela bastante particular sonríe algo cohibida. El letrerito reza: Kurusugawa Himeko. Sacerdotisa del sol. Fotógrafa amateur. Buga de closet. Más conocida como la típica neko medio mensa.

"-Ho-hola. Bueno, me llamo Kurusugawa Himeko, tengo 16 años y me gusta mucho la fotografía, fotografiar a Chikane-chan es lo que mejor se me da y ehm no me gustan las setas. Ah, y Oogami-kun, me hubiera gustado muchísimo que hubieras podido venir, hubiera sido muy agradable si estuviéramos los tres juntos, es muy bonito. Nos han dado agua mineral, y unos canapés lo más de ricos."

Rueda el video dos, pero hay un cambio en la música habitual, los televidentes se emocionan, pues sin duda se trata de nada más y nada menos que RE-sublimity por Kotoko, y es que en pantalla aparece nada más y nada menos que ella. Profundos ojos azules, largo cabello azulado hasta mitad de cintura, tez blanca como la nieve y una carita preciosa que hace que el rating se dispare nuevamente. Se trata de Himemiya Chikane. El letrerito reza: Himemiya "Miya-sama" Chikane. Sacerdotisa de la luna. Excelente todo lo que se pueda imaginar posible en este mundo. Ícono del yuri por excelencia. Conocida también como Chikane-chan, ó la persona que quieres que te viole _non-stop_.

"-Himeko, está grabando ya."

Se escucha un lo siento a la distancia.

"-Gracias por invitarnos al programa. Himeko se ha puesto muy feliz de estar aquí y sí Himeko es feliz entonces yo también lo soy."

"-Chikane-chan…"

"-Himeko…"

De repente el video se corta. El rating se revienta.

Y la pareja hace su entrada triunfan quedándose con ellas todo el tiempo la cámara 4. El público enloquece y gritan como descosidos a coro Miya-sama, las barras bravas amateurs al lado del fandom. Las otras invitadas cuchichean mientras seguridad intenta controlar a la gente para que controles sus instintos animales y se lleven por delante a las sacerdotizas.

"-Ara, que rubia más linda."

"-Pfff, no más que mi Fate-chan"

"-Pués no, Testarossa-san es muy guapa también."

"-Gra-gracias."

"-¿Quién demonios se cree esa?"

"-¿Mi Natsuki esta celosa de Miya-sama?"

"-Woah. ¿Tiene muchos fans eh?"

"-Así parece Nanoha."

Calmados los ánimos las recién llegadas toman asiento a la izquierda, para empezar con la ronda de preguntas antes del corte comercial.

"-Miya-sama, Kurusugawa…"

"-Solo Himeko por favor, no soy para nada especial, no como Chikane-chan que tiene un gran apellido y todo eso, solo soy una chica normal."

"-Himeko, tu eres la más especial."

Después del A_w que ternurita_ generalizado por todo el estudio continúa el interrogatorio.

"-Bien. Miya-sama, Himeko. ¿Cómo ha afectado su relación el destino de sacerdotisas?"

"-Ahí, pues. La verdad es que no me gusta perder la memoria y no poder estar todo el tiempo con Chikane-chan. Pero siempre espero por Chikane-chan, en cada vida y ella siempre me encuentra. Excepto en esa reencarnación que nacimos como mellizas y estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo, fue genial, aunque luego crecimos y necesitábamos…pero éramos hermanas, aunque realmente solo era nuestras reencarnaciones porque siempre hemos sido amantes, y también entonces pero… fue un poco rarito teh-he-he…"

Silencio sepulcral en el estudio. Incluso la siempre estoica Chikane perpleja con lo que acabaré de confesar inocentemente su compañera. Y tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, dónde el rating subió aún más si era posible la experiencia salvo el momento.

"-Bien. Miya-sama ¿Algo que le gustaría añadir antes del corte?"

"-No. Gracias por invitarnos, esto ha brindado alegría a Himeko y mientras ella este feliz entonces yo también lo estoy."

"-Chikane-chan"

Se miran con devoción, manos entrelazadas, el mundo a su alrededor ha dejado de existir, Laura lo sabe, Nanoha y Fate lo saben porque a ellas les pasa igual, Shizuru lo sabe porque lo que viene es puro amor, Natsuki ni se entera ni le importa porque no le han traído su mayo y eso la tiene de muy mal humor, el director lo sabe y es el mejor momento para mandar comerciales. La cámara uno enfoca a Laura.

"-Y ahí las tenemos, las seis invitadas del día de hoy, tres parejas espectaculares. Ahora vamos a un corte de comerciales y regresamos."

Ya sabemos quién corre la secuencia de corte, cameo breve de cada invitada, Natsuki amenazando con largarse si no le traen su mayo en ese instante, Shizuru calmada, feliz y con su sonrisa observa a la parejita, Nanoha abrazada a su Fate-chan intentando obtener al menos uno de los que se dan al lado, pero la rubia como puede la aparta porque ya suficiente vergüenza le da estar allí como para empezar a complacer al fandom en directo, dos sacerdotisas que aún envueltas en su rolló ni por enteradas se dan.

"-Corte chicos, buen primer segmento, Laura tu como siempre espectacular"

"-Tráeme mi agua mineral. ¿En cuanto al aire?"

"-5 minutos. Todo listo para la siguiente sección."

"-Todo listo jefe."

"-¿Y Nacho?"

"-Ahí viene jefe."

Nacho, el pobre técnico que debió correr una maratón en tiempo record para conseguirle la dichosa mayonesa a la invitada, llega jadeando con un paquetico en la mano. Rápidamente la invitada centra su atención en el sujeto, casi se puede ver como la baba le sale por la boca, pues al fin ha llegado su soborno preferido. Pero Shizuru es quién e acerca ágilmente al pobre técnico y con una encantadora sonrisa se hace con la mayonesa, por supuesto, para utilizarlo con secreta intención.

"-¡Tres minutos para entrar!"

Shizuru mira a Natsuki, se acerca juguetona y saca la mayonesa, gira la tapilla y deja que un poco del contenido se esparza en uno de sus dedos. Natsuki babea. Shizuru sonriendo complacida se lleva la mayonesa a los labios y esparce el contenido provocativamente sobre ellos. Natsuki aterrorizada, pero aun babeando sabe lo que ella quiere, muchas veces ha jugado la misma carta, pero la gran diferencia es que no están en casa. Pasa saliva nerviosa, ¿Qué hacer?.

"-¡Entramos en dos! Todos listos"

Natsuki que no se decide. Shizuru que pierde la paciencia, normalmente ese siempre le funciona.

Las dos sacerdotisas habiendo dado por terminado el arrumaco, charlan alegremente con las dos magas a su derecha.

"-Ah, qué lindo. Tienen unos trajes muy bonitos."

"-Verdad que sí. A mí me gusta mucho, el traje de Fate-chan, me gustaba más e de pequeña. Oh, tengo otra foto por aquí…"

"-Si, Fate-chan se ve muy bien con su capa blanca, ¡Como un príncipe!"

Fate que se sonroja.

"-¡Na-Nanoha!, basta. Deja de hacer que me avergüence y Gracias Himeko."

"-Mou."

"-Pero Nanoha-chan se ve muy linda también. Sin ofender pero, me gusta más Nanoha-chan."

"-¿En serio?"

"-¡Jum!"

"-¡Entramos en 30!"

Ante el ultimátum Shizuru que se desespera, pierde la cabeza y se abalanza contra Natsuki. El beso la toma por sorpresa pero con el sabor de la mayo se le olvida donde está.

"-¡Fate-chan!"

"-Que no, Nanoha. Que no."

El demonio blanco se queja, pero le toca resignarse pues cuando su querida Fate-chan dice no con tanta seriedad, solo hay una cosa que la hace cambiar de opinión, pero no es el lugar.

"-Tres, dos…"

Después del breve cameo, dónde se observan las invitadas correctamente sentadas la cámara e enfoca en la conductora.

"-Regresamos. Ahora, para este segundo segmento… vamos a iniciar con… "

Mientras Laura se decide, por lo bajito susurra emocionada la sacerdotisa del sol.

"-Chikane-chan, etoo… ¿Podemos?"

"-Si te hace feliz, Himeko."

Asiente emocionada.

"-Etoo, disuclpe, pero uhm… Quiero… no, Queremos iniciar."

"-Perfecto, perfecto. Bueno américa, como ya dije en un principio en el programa de hoy vamos a romper con esas máscaras de felicidad, a derrocar el mito de la pareja perfecta. E iniciaremos con las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna."

"-¿Eh?"

El director da el visto bueno. Los técnicos, camarógrafos y asistentes listos para lo que se viene. La conductora preparada para arremeter con todos los años de experiencia que lleva a cuestas, las invitadas que no se enteran, el público en vivo a punto de romper la barrera de seguridad. El rating que se revienta.

"-Así que, Himeko ¿Son una pareja feliz?"

"-¡Jum! ¡Muy feliz!"

"-¿Unida, sincera y no se guardan ningún secreto?"

La cámara cuatro enfoca ala emocionada rubia que sin vacilar contesta emocionada.

"-¡Si! ¡Porque yo amo a Chikane-chan! Y no importa lo que suceda, siempre, en cada vida, cada vez que nos separemos esperaré, porque sé que Chikane-chan nunca dejará de buscarme y yo jamás me cansaré de esperar."

"-Himeko…"

Nuevamente se observan fijamente, sus ojos perdidos en el reflejo de los otros, el mundo empieza a dejar de existir nuevamente. Pero, hay un programa que producir.

"-Hemos escuchado en sus propias palabras la devoción de esta chica, pero, ¿Qué hay de usted Miya-sama?"

"-Himeko es la única persona para mí. Jamás haría nada que la lastimará."

"-¡Si tú! Tenemos reportes de que usted abusó sexualmente de la señorita…"

Música dramática de fondo. La cámara 4 siguiendo cada reacción de la sacerdotisa de la luna, que continúa serena.

"-Lo hice."

Contesta tranquila. Laura bota las memo-fichas en señal de victoria, Himeko se estremece. Las otras invitadas que reaccionan: Nanoha no sé sorprende tanto, Fate que se sonroja y parece a punto de darle algo, Natsuki aprovisionada con mayo está más atenta pero le sigue dando igual porque no conoce a la víctima, Shizuru sonríe.

"-¡Pero fue porque Chikane-chan…! Porque ella…"

"-No importa Himeko, lo hice y… me arrepiento."

"-Chikane-chan…"

"-Entonces lo admite. Pero no conforme con eso, después que ella…"

La técnica encargada de correr los videos escondidos, y las fotos de la cámara infraganti que tan popular se ha encargado la veterana presentadora de hacer, se prepara, tiene las secuencias listas. Prepara también la música. En la pantalla Laura señala a Himeko que se sobresalta, Chikane permanece en calma.

"-…la ha perdonado. Así que Miya-sama. ¿Usted ama a esta señorita y le es completamente fiel?"

"-Si. Mi amor solo le pertenece a Himeko."

"-¿Y su cuerpo?"

La temperatura baja un grado. Todos contienen el aliento. Laura se felicita por ser tan buena. Chikane que no se intimida.

"-Si"

"-Ahí la tiene américa, niega completamente que le ha sido infiel a Himeko. Pero nosotros gracias a nuestra cámara escondida, poder de persuasión y también al fando… que diga a nuestros detectives tenemos evidencia que demuestra lo contrario."

Las invitadas. La audiencia en vivo. Los televidentes bien cómodos en sus casitas. Todo paralizado con el notición. Producción y Laura felices, porque segundos antes de tremenda revelación, aquellos que previeron que pronto no tendrían cerebro para comunicarse muy seguramente llamaron al vecino y ahora, los índices de audiencia llegan a un increíble 40% a nivel mundial.

"-Chikane-chan…"

La rubia, tierna y frágil sacerdotisa del sol que se pone a llorar.

"-¡Eso es imposible! Yo jamás…"

"-¡Tenemos las pruebas, Producción!"

En los televisores del 40% de la población, en la pantalla gigante aparece una imagen, censurada. Se escucha la voz de Laura, mientras la imagen permanece estática. Pero no se necesita ser muy inteligente para distinguir una larga gama de azul en toda la imagen. Es obvio, aunque no se vea con claridad que se trata de la larga melena de la sacerdotisa de la luna. También que el equipo de C_heaters_ ha estado trabajando en secreto para el programa.

"-Gracias a mis agentes de investigación hemos logrado obtener esta fotografía. ¿Seguirá negando que le ha sido infiel?"

"-Himeko, no creas nada de lo que esta mujer insinúa. Esa fotografía… yo… te puedo explicar."

Justo en ese momento el director da la orden y poco a poco la censura va siendo removida, la imagen enfoca lentamente y el rating sube otro 7%: La imagen en un fondo azul-violeta revela a la sacerdotisa de la luna en su traje de Miko, semidesnuda y expectante. Lo más impresionante, que gana otros 7% puntos de rating para el programa es la mujer completamente desnuda sobre ella, tan cerca sus rostros que solo las separan unos pocos centímetros, y no sería tan extraño de no ser porque esa mujer no identificada aún luce exactamente igual que ella. Desconcertada la audiencia y hasta la misma Himeko, ya no saben que pensar.

"-¡Ahí la tiene la prueba definitiva!"

"-¿Chikane-chan?"

Por más que no quieran es hora de ponchar en directo las reacciones de las sacerdotisas ante tal revelación, lo cual significa remover la preciada imagen, pero la técnica es más inteligente que eso y decide dejar la pequeña imagen en un recuadro pequeñito mientras en la pantalla aparece la imagen estática de una Chikane muy alterada, ya de pie y mirando intensamente a su compañera. El público contiene el aliento, todos saben que está a punto de decir algo inolvidable pero antes de que tenga oportunidad de expresarse algo atraviesa el techo del estudio y al disiparse la breve nube de humo, con cara de pocos amigos y como sin rastro alguno de su magnífica entrada, la mujer de la fotografía. Un murmullo se extiende, pues sin duda es idéntica a la sacerdotisa de la luna.

"-¡Chikane! ¿Cómo pudiste? Le prometí que sería solo para ella y ahora está en televisión global"

"-No se supone que nadie más lo supiera. ¿Cómo es que tiene una copia? Yo no la… ¿Fuiste tú?"

"-¡Por supuesto que no!"

Sus miradas retadoras. Himeko al igual que las otras invitadas no pueden dejar de mirar alternativamente entre la sacerdotisa de la luna, y la mujer desconocida, sin duda muy parecidas.

"-¿Crees que sean familia, Fate-chan?"

"-Pu-pue-de ser."

"-Ara, eso sería muy interesante."

"-Shizuru… pervertida."

El director felicita a Laura por el interno. Los camarógrafos atentos para capturar cualquier acontecimiento.

"-Himeko, por favor déjame explicarte."

"-Chikane-chan… ¿Por qué?"

"-¡No, Himeko! Te digo que no es lo que parece. Déjame te explico, por favor."

"-¿Son los pechos verdad?"

"-¿Los pec…? No. No tiene nada que ver con eso Himeko… deja-"

Chikane le pide una y otra vez que cierre su linda boquita y la deje explicarse. Claro que con ternura. Pero Himeko está en sus trece y continua diciendo lo primero que le viene a la mente.

Nanoha se acerca para susurrarle a su rubia compañera.

"-Ne, Fate-chan. Yo creo que si son los pechos."

"-¡Nanoooohaaaaaa!"

"-¿Qué? Es una posibilidad…"

La cámara enfocada en Chikane, que por fin ha perdido la paciencia y en busca de ayuda se dirige a la mujer sin identificar.

"-¡Kaon! ¡Por Orochi, dile que no es lo que parece!"

"-No es lo que parece."

Apoya calmadamente. Pero cierta Natsuki no está de acuerdo, la ingesta de mayo la pone hiperactiva.

"-¡Al cara-!"

"-Natsuki. Televisión. Franja para todo público. Cuida esa boca."

"-Pero Shizuruuuuu"

"-Pero nada."

"-¡Arg! Como sea. "

Después de ponchar brevemente el regaño que se ganó la princesa de hielo, y que ahora ya más de la mitad de la población mundial vio (los que se lo perdieron no importa porque en 15 o veinte minutos tendrá unos cuantos millones de visitas en youtube), la pantalla se vuelve a centrar en las tres protagonistas del lio.

"-Himeko ¿Verdad?"

"-Hum… ¿Kaon-san?"

"-La verdad es que esa fotografía. Es mi culpa"

Sorpresa general. Laura manotea, se emociona y grita.

"-¡Ahí lo tienen, América, mundo!"

Himeko mira tentativamente a la siempre calmada sacerdotisa de la luna, ella le devuelve la mirada, la música de fondo parece de un velorio, el camarógrafo haciendo un excelente trabajo al captar magistralmente el plano de las dos chicas.

"-Yo… ella…"

"-Nosotras. Tomamos esa fotografía porque… alguien…"

"-Muy especial para mí cumplía años y… pensé en darle algo qué le gustaría…así que…"

"-Kaon vio mi perfil en Facebook, y como nos parecemos tanto…"

"-Le pedí que me ayudará"

"-Himeko perdóname, nunca debí hacerlo. ¡Perdóname!"

Chikane se aferra a la rubia. Esta la abraza y lloran juntas.

"-Chikane-chan… no importa. No importa."

"-¡Himeko! ¡Himeko!"

Todos conmovidos con el momento dramático que viven las sacerdotisas, hasta Natsuki parece e a punto de llorar, mientras se hace la que no le interesa consolar a una Shizuru que solo finge estar en extremo conmovida, mientras ordena a sus fans wordwide vía Twiter que obtengan una copia de esa fotografía como sea. Fate de hecho está sollozando sin parar. El público en casa, oficinas, restaurantes y bares emocionado por el desenlace de la historia. Hasta el momento parece un final feliz, uno de esos donde a pesar de todo el amor triunfa y es capaz de superarlo todo, de perdónalo todo. Sin embargo, hay un demonio blanco que no está conforme y necesita una explicación.

"-Pues no entiendo. Osea, ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla?"

"-Me ayudo porque a cambio le di dos entradas V.I.P. para el concierto de Taylor Swift, los doujinshi de Tokoharu de mi colección privada y un perrito."

"-¡Chikane-chan, así que los doujin… y el perrito… Y el V.I.P. del concierto!"

"-Himeko, no debí pero…pero yo solo… quiero hacerte feliz y sabía que esas tres cosas te harían sonreír así que lo hice."

"-¡Chikane-chan!"

"-¡Himeko!"

Y empiezan nuevamente a llorar en brazos de la otra, repitiéndose entre hipos lo mucho que sé aman. En tanto los fans gritan como quinceañeras histéricas sin importar si son jovencitas o cuarentones pervertidos. Todo es tan perfecto piensa el director, a punto de tocar el cielo, pues el día de hoy, 31 de octubre ha roto el record mundial en rating y quién sabe si algún día lejano o cercano haya forma de batirlo, lo mejor de todo piensa él, es que aún quedan dos sorpresitas para el público. La única que no está muy feliz es Laura, quien esperaba sinceramente ver más acción, tal vez si no era mucho pedir un par de cachetadas, unos cuantos mechones arrancados, un _desgraciada_, pero nada de nada.

Bajito para que solo su amada sacerdotisa la escucharé.

"-Chikane-chan…"

"-¿Si?"

"-Etoo, ¿Puedo tener una… copia de la foto?"

En tanto las sacerdotisas se calmaban mutuamente. Laura se hartó y arremetió como mejor se le daba.

"-Bueno. Ahora pasemos al siguiente caso…"

Laura acomoda las fichas de ayuda que había esparcido anteriormente en medio de su emoción. El director le da el visto bueno para que proceda, aunque que él sabe bien que son meras formalidades porque aún si no, Laura ya estaba lista para embestir. La encargada de la ayuda visual tenía ya la siguiente secuencia lista, aunque en el fondo le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y cerca de allí, en la salita anexa estaba uno de los tantos esclavos del programa vigilando a las otras invitadas.

"-Nanoha."

"-¿Si?"

"-Desde los nueve años, desde que se conocieron…¿Alguna vez le ha sido usted infiel a Fate?"

Nanoha rió.

"-No."

"-¿No?"

"-No. ¿Por qué iba a serlo?"

"-¿No pasa acaso grandes periodos de tiempo sola a causa del trabajo de la señorita?"

La cámara tres enfocando a Nanoha.

"-Si. Pero, la verdad es que si extraño mucho a Fate-chan cuando se va en misiones muy largas, pero nunca se me ha siquiera pasado por la mente estar con cualquier otra persona que no sea Fate-chan. Además, esta Vivio y nos hacemos compañía mientras esperamos que…"

El camarógrafo amplia el marco para incluir también a una sonrojada pero evidentemente contenta Fate.

Laura sonríe maliciosamente.

Nanoha fija la vista en la persona que ama.

"-…regreses a casa con nosotras, Fate-chan."

La audiencia en vivo, ya motivada por la escena previa entre las sacerdotisas se levanta gritando como quinceañeras histéricas. Fate se sonroja hasta la coronilla y Nanoha solo atina ha rascarse la mejilla inocentemente.

Pero Laura quiere otra cosa.

"-¿Y un tal Sycra Yuuno?"

"-¿Yuuno?"

Repite Fate desconcertada, el camarógrafo la pocha por orden del director.

"-Yuuno-kun es solo un amigo."

"-Y… ¿Yagami Hayate?"

"-Hayate-chan es nuestra amiga."

Laura entrecierra los ojos y clava su mirada inclemente, despiadada sobre la rubia, que por una fracción de segundo se tensa nerviosa, infortunadamente para ella y para beneficio del rating el demonio blanco se da cuenta.

"-Fate-chan… ¿Algo que quieras decirme?"

"-Ehh que uhm, ¿Quiero mucho?"

"-Así es Takamachi Nanoha… ¡América, mundo… ¡QUE PASE LA AMANTE!"

Ante el bramido de Laura se abre una puerta, máquinas de humo, luces de fiesta, música dramática y aparece en medio de conmoción global una alegre castaña en un curioso atuendo.

"-¡Listos para presumir nuestros COSP…!"

La muchacha se queda callada. Mira a su alrededor: Nanoha y Fate, la primera parece estar bastante si no muy, en extremo enojada y la segunda pues simplemente aterrorizada. Cámaras, gente siendo contenida por acuerpados gorilas y en pantalla gigante en letras doradas la palabra "_Laura_". Todo ello solo puede significar una cosa.

"-Esto no es un concurso se cosplay ¿Verdad?"

Hayate camina y sin remedio se deja caer en una silla estratégicamente preparada al lado de sus amigas de la infancia. La decepción repentina visible en su rostro.

La cámara la enfoca a la nueva invitada. Y aparece le famoso letrerito que rezas así: Yagami Hayate. Comandante de las fuerzas armadas terrestres de la TSBA. Maga de rango S+. Conocida por tener una obsesión casi insana con el cosplay.

"-Hayate, ¿Por qué estas usando tu barrier jacket?"

"-Porque se suponía que era la súper invitada especial para un concurso de cosplay, y que mejor idea que ir de mí misma."

Nanoha seguía callada. Himeko y Chikane que al fin había logrado calmarse observaban en silencio. Natsuki miraba a la recién llegada con impaciencia, mientras Shizuru analizaba detenidamente el atuendo de la muchacha.

"-¿Pero no es eso hacer trampa?"

"-Si, pero vamos Fate-chan. Signum es muy alta y tiene una gran personalidad así que me queda grande, Vita pues… ya sabemos y Shamal cae en la misma categoría que Nanoha-chan. Así que mis únicas dos opciones reales eras tú o mí misma, pero luego me aprecio que si empezaba a babearme por mi misma con ese trajecito tan provocativo tuyo pues pensarían que soy una narcisista."

El sonrojo de la rubia fue evidente.

"-Como si no lo fueras ¿Verdad?"

"-¿Cómo es eso de _ en la misma categoría _que yo?"

"-Metros y metros de tela…"

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

La cámara uno con Laura en pantalla.

"-Así que Hayate, ¿Conoces a las señoritas desde niñas?"

"-Sep"

"-Cómo amigas, ¿Ó como algo más?"

"-Ohhh hubo una temporada en que fui su jefa. Pero acabo tan pronto… snif."

"-Ya veo, ¿Cómo describiría su relación con Fate?"

"-Normal…"

"-¿Normal?"

Laura que empieza a reír como una maniaca. La audiencia en vivo, la audiencia en directo las invitadas y hasta los pobres camarógrafo se asustan. Hayate que mira a sus dos amigas arqueando las cejas sin entender que le ha pasado a la mujer.

"-¡Producción!"

La técnica se encomienda a Dios y presiona el fatídico botón, en pantalla, sin previo aviso y sin censura aparece una imagen que congela a ya el 61% de la población. La misma chica rubia que está sentada pasmada en estudio pero mucho más joven, y la nueva invitada también mucho más joven compartiendo un tierno beso, aunque por la expresión de la primera se infiere fácilmente que no ha sido ella quien lo ha propiciado. Sin embargo, al As de Aces le importa muy poquito, mejor dicho le vale un pepino.

"-Raising heart…"

Su voz fría.

"-Na-na-noha, espera. Eso, yo te explico pero por favor cálmate."

"-Si Fate-chan, tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación en casa… ¡Set up!"

En segundos Takamachi Nanoha se encuentra en su barrier jacket, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y un aura oscura emanando de su ser. Cuando levanta la mirada, Hayate ve los ojos asesinos y en su afán de huir le fallan las piernas, cae estrepitosamente estrellándose contra el duro y frío suelo. Shizuru y Natsuki comparten una mueca de dolor, pero para la princesa de hielo es también de satisfacción ya iba siendo hora de que alguien se diera en la cara. Chikane se tensa, Himeko piensa que definitivamente Nanoha-chan se ve muy mona. En la sala de control la técnico se encomienda a todos los santos, los demás miran reflejos la escena que se desarrolla a continuación: Lentamente Nanoha se acerca a su caída _amiga_ y con lo que parece ser un bastón levanta la barbilla de Hayate, quién se incorpora tan rápido como puede y para sorpresa de todos se esconde tras Fate quién se ha colocado de pie, aun rogándole más que inútilmente a su compañera que se controle.

"-Nanoha-chan, esto valeee. Ok, esa fotografía es muy vieja. No se nota. Vamos cálmate."

"-Si. Nanoha por favor cálmate."

"-A callar las dos. No quiero escuchar que no es lo que parece."

Hayate traga saliva nerviosa.

"-Bueno. Está bien Nanoha-chan yo, te explico. Si es lo que parece…"

"-Te voy a matar Hayate…"

"-¡Nanoha! Con—tro—la-te, por favor."

"-¿Cómo me voy a controlar? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si está en pantalla gigante a sus espaldas, y encima en alta definición!"

Laura interviene.

"-Puedo ponerlo en 3D"

Hayate y Fate la miran suplicantes, ya es suficiente malo sin el amable ofrecimiento.

Nanoha se ve más colérica aún.

"-¡Hayate, ten honor y deja de esconderte detrás de MI esposa!"

"-Prefiero no tener honor y vivir otro poco. Momento ¿TÚ esposa?"

"-¡No es verdad!"

El rating subía, el director baila por todo el centro de control gritando a todo pulmón que era un día histórico para la humanidad.

"-¡FATE TAKAMACHI HARLAOWN, VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y…!"

"-¡Nooo, si soy, si soy!. Hayate fue un gusto haberte conocido."

Dicho eso se apartó repentinamente dejando a su amiga de la infancia a merced de su recién auto-nombrada _esposa_.

"-Ahh…¡Nanoha-chan, amiga mía, por favor vaaaamoooosss!"

"-¡Y una leche! ¡Estas muerta Hayate, M-U-E-R-T-A!"

"-¡Pero si teníamos 10 años. ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que estaba conde…digo comprometida?! ¡No puedes culparme de algo que no sabía!"

Nanoha se detuvo en seco. La audiencia paralizada.

"-Pero Fate-chan… tú, yo…"

"-Nanoha, es verdad aún no… aunque yo si… y tú también, pues aún no. Así que cálmate quieres."

"-¡Pero te beso!"

"-¡Pero no sabía!"

Se defendió la acusada. El temido demonio blanco se quedó paralizado un segundo, inflo los mofletes y ante la mirada de cachorrito que ponía su (denominada así por ella misma) _esposa_ no tuvo más remedio que bajar el arma, y de muy mala gana resignarse. Hayate respiro profundamente, agradeció a quién sea que la haya salvado de esa, y se prometió a si misma que al menos hasta que a Nanoha-chan se le pasara el enojo sería un apacible y muy lindo mapache.

Laura tenía otros planes. Ella que estuviere observando la escena con excesivo interés se horrorizo al ver que aún no había suficiente drama, pero eso estaba previsto, lo que venía le daría el resultado que quería.

"-¡Nanoha! ¡No solo eso ha hecho esta desgraciada a tus espaldas!"

"-¡Oye!"

"-Además, cuando las dos tenía que salir a trabajar y no había nadie en casa, cuando necesitaban que alguien cuidare a su pequeña hija en sus largas ausencias… ¿No era ella la que se ofrecía a cuidar _muy bien_ de su pequeña hija?"

La cámara tres de inmediato enfoco el rostro de la castaña que palideció en segundos.

Laura rio maniáticamente de nuevo y sin animo para contenerse un segundo más grito a todo pulmón.

"-¡Esta desgraciada, además de haber sido la amante de Fate, al ver que no pudo tener a la madre entonces…!"

"-¡No…. No, nooo!. ¡Por favor, me matará, de verdad que me matará!"

"-¡Qué no era mi amanteeeeee!"

"-… ¡SE HA ESTADO BENEFICIANDO A TU HIJA!"

73% de la población mundial pasmada con el repentino y ponen grito que profirió la presentadora, todos pegados de sus pantallas. Los cuchicheos de las invitadas, sus reacciones inmediatas captadas por los hábiles camarógrafos del set.

"-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"

"-Ara, ara. Así que a Yagami-san le gustan las niñas pequeñas"

"-Chikane-chan…"

"-No sé qué decir, Himeko."

Laura aun riendo maniáticamente mientras en la pantalla gigante aparece uno de sus populares video de cámara escondida.

Residencia Takamchi-Harlaown. 23:15 horas. 01/09/0058. (Mild-Childa). Reza el letrerito en la parte inferior. En pantalla se observa a una atareada comandante trabajando en una de las múltiples pantallas flotantes a su alrededor. De repente una niña pequeña entra en escena. Lleva uniforme escolar y un conejillo de peluche en una mano, en la otra una taza humeante, le ofrece la taza a la comandante, ella la toma, le sonríe y se observan. La niña pequeña se acerca, se acerca más. Toma asiento a su lado bajo la mirada expectante de Hayate, sin aviso previo invade su espacio personal y la besa, se abalanza sobre ella y empieza a desacomodarle el uniforme a los pocos segundos la niña pequeña se ve envuelta en una luz y se pega la mayor estirada de su vida, ahora incada sobre la comandante que está más que feliz hay una adolescente, que sin perder tiempo empieza a besarla nuevamente en tanto ambas se deshacen con prisas de las prendas que les estorban.

Chikane le cubre los ojos a Himeko, que protesta e intenta quitarle las manos. Natsuki desvía la mirada visiblemente sonrojada. Shizuru, bueno ella está siendo ella misma y disfruta visiblemente con las imágenes en pantalla. En la sala de control, los técnicos aplauden pues el rating ha llegado a la increíble cifra de 67%. El mundial de futbol derrotado ante el poder del **HLS**. Todo es euforia hasta que la castaña aterrorizada posa sus ojos azules sobre sus dos amigas de la infancia, y sabe indudablemente que debió hacer su testamento cuando pudo, o pensarlo mejor antes de hacer lo que hizo, muchas veces en la residencia Takamachi-Harlaown sobre el sofá, la alfombra, la habitación y hasta en la cocina. Pero aún le quedaba un consuelo.

"-Na..no..ha-chan… yo te juroooo que tengo una muy pero muuuuyyyy buena explicación. Si solo me dejaras…"

Pero el aura negra que emanaba de la mujer la hizo callarse al instante. Resolvió entonces que posiblemente tendría suerte con la rubia.

"-¿Fate-chan?"

"-Bardiche…set up…"

Segundos y ahora también ella emanaba la misma aura asesina. Hayate palideció e invocando su magia salió volando por el techo del estudio, rompiendo varias luces, reflectores, tejas y acero. Perseguida por una colérica Fate blandiendo un espadón enorme, al tiempo que una aún más furiosa Nanoha le gritaba a todo pulmón…

"-¡ESTAS MUERTA HAYATE!….¡MUUUUUEEEEEERRRRRTTTTTAAAA! ¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LAS ALAS PLUMA POR PLUMA, Y DESPUÉS TE VOY A BORRAR DE TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES! ¿ME OYES?"

Laura estaba feliz.

Todos de hielo. Temiendo que en cualquier momento el gran cráter en el techo precipitara el resto de la estructura sobre ellos. En producción el júbilo estallo cuando el ratng subió otros tres puntos alcanzando un increíble 70%. Las botellas de champaña listas para ser destapadas, estaban tan eufóricos que por la emoción olvidaron momentáneamente qué aún tenía trabajo por hacer.

Himeko que permanecía boquiabierta observando el enorme agujero, pero sorprendida y abochornada por el contenido del video. De repente le parecía que allí hacía mucho calor. La sacerdotisa de la luna hacía su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer tranquila. Shizuru estaba satisfecha, porque además de la interesante fotografía que sus fans ya había obtenido, ahora tenía un video bastante interesante también. Pero Natsuki, ella no estaba para nada feliz.

"-Shizuru no vamos."

"-Ara, ¿Tan pronto?"

La cámara uno enfoca a Laura que al ver su programa amenazado sale de su estado de éxtasis.

"-Con que huyendo ¿Eh? Kuga… ¿Será que te da miedo lo mucho que tienes que esconder?"

"-¿Pero qué…? ¡Tú estás loca. Shizuru, nos vamos ya!"

"-Ahhhh no!. No, no, no. Sería muy descortés con nuestra última invitada"

"-Bozo, si no te apartas de una buena vez, tendré que usar la fuerza."

Cámara dos en Natsuki. Producción conteniendo el aliento, la champaña olvidada. Laura sonrié, pero ni por un segundo se intimida.

"-Kuga Natsuki… ¡Que pase TÚ amante!"

"-¡Qué amante, ni qué leches.!"

72% de rating.

Nuevamente la máquina de humo se activa y al abriese la puertecilla una jovencita con uniforme escolar, cabello rojizo corto y ojos verdes con una sonrisa provocativa apare. Avanza tranquilamente hacía donde se hallan perplejas la pareja.

"-Kuga…"

"-¡Nao! ¿Perdiste la cabeza?"

"-Está es la desgraciada que es su amante, ¡Tengo pruebas!"

"-¡Qué no tengo nada con esta!. Lo único que me interesa hacer con ella en este preciso instante es matarla. Y, ¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"

76%

Shizuru con la mirada baja. La temperatura baja un par de grados. El público lo nota y empieza a intimidarse. Incluso la siempre alegre y algo distraída sacerdotisa de la luna se aferra a su Chikane, pues el aura violeta es visible emanando de la mujer a pocos metros de ellas. Y sin embargo, las dos mujeres a escasos centímetros parecen no haberlo notado. En la diminuta sala de control, las imágenes empiezan a distorsionarse y por primera vez en todo el show, los técnicos empiezan a sentir un miedo inexplicable.

"-Nao. Te pagaré el doble de lo que te pagó esta arpía si te desapareces ahora mismo."

"-El triple."

"-¡¿Triple?! Maldita aprovechada. Está bien. El triple pero ya vete… Shizuru…"

Los televidentes en directo no ven muy bien porque la imagen se ha distorsionado un poco, pero la mujer con el aura violeta ha levantado su mano diestra y de la nada se ha materializado un arma muy rara, una lanza muy larga con una especie de espada en la punta. La morena a su lado, ha dado un brinco nervioso, la causa de la disputa parece ahora francamente asustada.

"-Shi-Shizuru, cálmate. Eso es mentira. No tengo nada que ver con esta araña mentirosa e interesada. Tu sabes que es mentira que… yo nunca pudiera relacionarme de esa manera con alguien como ella…"

Laura empieza a reír maniáticamente de nuevo, parece ser que se le está volviendo un hábito.

"-¡Tengo pruebas! ¡PRODUCCIÓN!"

Ante el grito de la veterana. La técnica que ha estado muy acurrucada y quieta en su lugar, temblando de miedo no se inmuta, teme por su vida, definitivamente nada bueno puede pasar si el clip que preparó sale al aire. Sí las historias que ha escuchado son ciertas entonces se desataría el apocalipsis. El director sin embargo, al verla como un pasmarote sin hacer nada se acerca dando don grandes zancadas, otros técnicos sin saber porque pero movidos por el terror que los invade le gritan frenéticamente que no lo haga, pero para él lo único que interesa en ese momento es el rating, presiona el botón y en pantalla, imagen tras imagen empiezan a parecer fotografías de las dos acusadas, en diferentes lugares, a diferentes horas y en, valga la pena decir, diversas posiciones.

De inmediato, sin previo aviso la mujer mueve los labios y un terremoto empieza a sacudir el lugar. Todo se desmorona, el público en vivo grita histéricos, todos se apresuran a la salida de emergencia, los gorilas de seguridad los más interesados en salvarse, empujan a todos lo que se les ponen por delante.

"-¡Vamos a morir! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡ARREPIENTANSE DE SUS PECADOS!"

Grita el camarógrafo tres que ha abandonado su labor y corre despavorido aún gritando a todo pulmón.

El terremoto no se detiene, la tierra se abre y de ella salen 5 cabezas bípedas que rápidamente se lanzan cuan largas son destrozando lo que quedaba del lado izquierdo del maltrecho techo, los trozos caen matando unos cuantos desafortunados, el pánico se agudiza. Los únicos camarógrafos que restaban por huir se precipitan a la salida.

"-¡Chikane-chan!"

"-¡Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi!"

El lado derecho del techo que hasta ese momento hubiera sobrevivido desaparece y un enorme robot dorado aparece. Las sacerdotisas brillan y desaparecen. El robot emprende el vuelo.

La llamada amante aparece misteriosamente sobre una especie de araña verde bastante fea y con muchos ojos, el bichejo toma impulso y huye por lo que alguna vez fue el techo del estudio. La morena grita desesperadamente, agita los brazos intentando inútilmente lograr que Shizuru salga en pro de la chica.

"-¡Shizuruuuu! ¡Es un montajeee!, ¡MONTAJEEE!. ¡ESA NO SOY YOOOO.!"

Pero la Hime sedienta de sangre no la escucha y en un ágil movimiento brinca lo suficiente para alcanzar la primera cabeza de la criatura a su espalda, segundos después desaparece también en pro de Nao, el aura violeta emana con violencia.

"-¡TU MALDITA BRUJA! ¡¿Cómo HICISTE ESO?! ¡ESA NO SOY YO!"

Laura para de reír. La mira como si acabare de preguntar la hora y responde lo más natural.

"-Photoshop querida."

Natsuki iracunda grita a todo pulmón.

"-¡BOOOOOZOOOO!"

Acto seguido, y nadie se explica cómo, tiene dos revolver muy raritos en sus manos y le dispara a la veterana, luego a las cámaras.

La transmisión se corta. Solo estática en pantalla.

El rating en la insuperable cifra de 79.9%.

**Ahora bien, además de que espero que les haya gustado, hayan disfrutado y de paso, si no es mucho pedir que les haya arrancado una sonrisita quisiera decir algunas cosas.**

**La primera es que, está es además la primera vez que escribo a Himeko y Chikane, y honestamente me daba algo de miedo hacerlo, porque respeto mucho a Chikane como personaje y me da guayabo meterme con ella. Debo admitir que se me ha ocurrido una idea tremenda, y apenas la concebí, los papeles fueron para ellas, más no creo que la desarrolle porque habría una gran cantidad de OC de ambas, más que la temática es violenta, machista y sexista. Igual, creo que me ha quedo bien su segmento. La segunda, yo adoro a Hayate, es un amor (series y manga, también las pelis), pero también adoro esa personalidad tan popular entre autores y fans, sé que para algunos no tendrá sentido lo que hice con ella pero de hecho para eso me base en un pequeño comic que encontré hace ya un buen tiempo y me hizo reír muchísimo. Por otro lado, meterle mano a Nanoha y Fate no me da tan duro, las quiero como personajes, pero ellas como son me es más fácil asimilarlas en diferentes papeles y circunstancias, por ejemplo, sí Fate viola a Nanoha pues (y aceptenlo) no nos escandalizamos Taaannntoooo porque, a fin de cuentas son ellas. Pero si fuera Hayate, pues… sería algo muy diferente al menos para mí. La tercera cosa, no creo que en un futuro cercano o lejano vaya a escribir ShizNat (sé que tengo que terminar un fic de ese par, trabajo en ello) de nuevo, la cruel realidad es que me ha costado horrores escribirla, en parte por un motivo personal y en parte porque, como ya dije arriba, aunque en caso contrario no logro verlas en cualquier papel. Esto es muy personal pero, tal vez ayude para el que este interesadillo en comprender mi extraña posición, cuando era más, digamos curiosa, baje un doujin de este par y resulto ser Futanari (para más referencias google xD), no pude leerlo, apenas vi el **_**detallito**_** cerré la ventana de inmediato y borre el archivo. Simplemente no tuve el valor, coraje, corazón, cerebro, corazón o lo que sea para leerlo. Pero si he aguantado NanoFate (tampoco es que me la pasaré en ello xD).**

**Bueno. Espero les haya gustado. Peace & Love.**

**R&R.**

**Bye.**


End file.
